


Best First Date Ever

by anorienparker



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker





	Best First Date Ever

Jayne threw the shirt on the bed with the others and sighed. He was running out of options, but wasn’t going to wear a ruttin’ t-shirt on his first date with Simon.

He tried on another, a plain white number that he rarely wore because…well, it was white, but decided he didn’t have much choice. He was late already.

Ten minutes later, he and Simon walked to the table hand in hand. Everyone paused, grinned, then started eating again.

“Nice shirt,” Simon whispered, squeezing Jayne’s hand.

All in all, it was shaping up to be the best first date ever.


End file.
